Phan Mail
by SmeeeeegHeeaaad
Summary: A fan's curiosity induces a moment of closeness between Dan and Phil. Tickling. Phan. Fluff. Oneshot.


**AN: **Apologies if this fic seems a little noobish. These two may be _slightly_ OOC, but I've only started watching their videos very recently and am new to the, uh "phandom". However, I do find them attractive enough to write a tickle-fic... so I'm gonna write a tickle-fic, goddamnit! Enjoy.

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday morning. Dan and Phil had arranged to make a video together, but something was holding them up: Phil insisted on answering fan questions before setting up the camera. This was taking a while as the boys received dozens of questions every minute. Dan was growing impatient. Whilst Phil was at the computer, typing vigorously, Dan took out his iPhone and started playing temple run to occupy himself.

Phil sighed at the computer screen. The fan questions were typical: "What are your favourite colours?" "What size shoes do you wear?" "Would you ever date a fan?" Scrolling down, Phil tried to look for something more important... until a particular tweet caught his eye.

_i wonder if dan is ticklish hehe :)_

Despite the poor grammatical structure, Phil couldn't help but agree with the comment. He glanced over at his best friend, who was lounging around with his feet up - literally.

"Hey, Dan," Phil called.

Dan paused his game of Temple Run and looked up at Phil. "Yeah?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Uhh..." Dan shuffled about uneasily. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, a fan wants to know."

There was a moment of silence between them before Dan finally came up with an answer. "No, I'm not," he said sternly.

Phil nodded. "Uh-huh. Sure..." he smirked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Dan pretended not to hear it and went back to his game. He could tell that Phil doubted his ticklishness - or his lack thereof - but he pretended it was no big deal. Secretly, though, he was terrified...

Without making a sound, Phil stood up and gradually shuffled his way towards where Dan was sitting. Dan kept his eyes on the iPhone screen. Not once did he look up, but he definitely knew Phil was there.

Slowly but surely, Phil lifted his index finger and began gliding it up and down Dan's black-socked foot. At first, Dan's foot twitched slightly, but after a few more strokes he managed to keep it still. To keep himself quiet, Dan scrunched his eyes shut, gripping his bottom lip with his teeth. His breathing became less steady, but otherwise, he was doing a pretty good job at staying tough.

As soon as Phil stopped, Dan opened his eyes and glared at his best friend.

"What are you doing?" He asked assertively.

Phil looked up and started blushing. "Oh, uhh, I was just... you know..." Phil paused for a few seconds before starting again. This slightly awkward moment caused Dan to smirk a little.

"Well, a lot of people are ticklish on their feet so I thought... maybe... you would be... too..."

Although he was quietly amused, Dan gave his best friend a look of disapproval. "Well, I'm _not_," he said sternly. He nodded in the direction of Phil's computer. "You can go back to answering fan questions now."

Dan promptly returned to his game of Temple Run, leaving Phil to do whatever it was he was planning on doing next. He didn't care if Phil answered fan questions, made a new video or even starting exercising right there in front of him; he just wanted him to leave him _alone_. Suddenly, his thoughts were cut short. Dan paused his game (again) and gave Phil a suspicious look.

"Wait... Phil? How do _you_ know most people are ticklish on their feet?"

Phil jolted slightly at the sudden question. "Oh, you know, it's just a... fact of life," he answered with a knowing smile.

Dan simply ignored this response and (once again) returned to his game. Meanwhile, Phil glanced at the other's socked foot. He smiled evilly to himself before reaching over and pulling off Dan's sock. The sudden breeze caused Dan to gasp. He knew what was coming...

"N-no," he stammered. "Don't take off my socks!"

"Too late," sang Phil as he pulled Dan's other sock off.

Dan pouted. "I said I'm not ticklish!"

Phil grabbed Dan's ankles and held them tightly in a headlock. "Then this shouldn't bother you!"

Dan gulped - and with that, Phil began to ruthlessly tickle Dan's bare soles.

A few seconds passed. Dan tried desperately to contain his laughter, like he did before, by biting his bottom lip. It was working - until Phil lightly scratched over the balls of Dan's feet.

"AHAHA, _NOOO-_" he screamed. He began kicking his legs, but Phil's grip kept Dan's feet firmly in place.

"You lied!" Phil laughed, letting Dan catch his breath for a few seconds. "I can't believe you would lie to me. I should punish you!"

"NO, nooo-" Dan cried - but it was too late; Phil started the attack all over again. His fingernails glided up and down Dan's soft, pale soles. A moment later, he changed his tactic and began lightly pinching the balls of Dan's feet. This caused him to squeal loudly, so Phil continued this torment for a few more seconds. Shortly afterwards, Phil began inserting his fingers in between Dan's toes and tickling even harder. This was an even worse spot; Dan screamed, giggled and spazzed about uncontrollably.

"AHAHA, _ouuch_!" He complained. Phil stopped. He looked up at Dan before standing up and leaning in closer.

"Y-you need to cut your nails..." Dan stammered nervously as Phil leaned in closer to his face. "That really hur-AHAHAAH!" Before Dan could finish his sentence, Phil started attacking his ribs. Dan fell onto his back, laughing loudly as Phil clambered on top of him in order to straddle his legs.

"N-no! No! Phil, stop!"

Phil ignored Dan's pleas and continued his attack on Dan's sensitive ribs. Without thinking, Dan began slapping Phil's hands in an attempt to fend him off. It was no use; Phil's hand movements were too fast.

A couple of minutes later, Phil decided that Dan had had enough of him tickling his ribs. Instead, he moved on to his tummy.

"NO! Phil, what are you doing?! Phil! STAHAHAP!"

Phil ignored Dan and, while tickling him with one hand, lifted his T-shirt with the other. Dan had a sexy, flat stomach and a deep innie navel. Phil couldn't resist putting his finger in there.

"NOOO, stop it, Phil! Plehehehease!"

Dan bucked and squirmed under Phil's tickling fingers. One hand was constantly switching between his sides and his abdomen; the other was gently stroking Dan's über-ticklish navel. Phil had never seen Dan so helpless. To add insult to injury, he decided it was time to begin teasing.

"Aww, you're _so_ _cute!_" Phil cooed in a patronising baby voice. "I wonder where else you're ticklish." He paused for a moment to let Dan catch his breath. Dan was now red in the face and breathing heavily, occasionally still giggling, despite not being touched.

"Okay," he breathed, "okay, I think that's enough, now."

Phil didn't agree. He grabbed both of Dan's wrists and pinned his hands above his head. With his left hand, he held Dan's wrists together, allowing himself to tickle him using his free right hand.

"Phil, _no!_" Dan pleaded - but once again, he was ignored. Phil dived his wiggling fingers into Dan's left armpit, causing the younger boy to squeal loudly and begin writhing in agony.

"Phil, stop it!" He squeaked. By now, Dan was laughing so loudly that even the neighbours could hear him.

"Aww, what's the matter, Daniel?" Phil teased sarcastically. "Is someone ticklish?"

The only thing Dan could do was scream: "NOOO, STOP IT!"

"Nope!" Laughed Phil.

"Stop, or _I will end you!_"

Phil narrowed his eyes. Secretly, he was amused by Dan's attempt to threaten him. Unfortunately for Dan, though, Phil wanted an excuse to punish him further, which is why he acted as if the threat had really hurt him.

"No one threatens Phil Lester!" He bellowed dramatically. Before Dan could apologise, Phil cracked his knuckles and started attacking Dan's neck.

"ARGH! NO! NOT THERE!" Dan squirmed uncomfortably, his eyes squeezed shut. He grabbed Phil's wrists in an attempt to fend him off, but Phil's hands were trapped between Dan's chin and chest.

"GET OFFFF-" Dan cried. His face was now a beetroot-like red and tears were building up in his eyes.

Phil laughed. "I can't, you idiot, you've trapped my hands!"

Shaking nervously, Dan lifted his head, allowing Phil to remove his hands. Dan furiously rubbed his neck whilst Phil laughed hysterically at him.

Dan sat up and frowned. "Don't do that, Phil."

Phil nodded. "I know you hate having your neck touched... but, in all fairness, you _did_ deserve that."

Dan pouted like a child. "I did _not," _he insisted.

Phil gave his friend a look. "Do you want me to tickle you again?"

Dan shook his head frantically. "_NO!_ Never!"

Phil laughed. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So... uhh..." said Dan, breaking the silence. "I think you should answer those other questions now."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, um, I was just about to do that." He stood up and made his way back to the computer. Just as he was about to reply to the fan's tweet, he looked back at his best friend and smiled. Dan's focus was now on his iPhone screen again. As he watched his friend swipe his finger across the screen in different directions, Phil chuckled to himself. He had learned one thing today - and that was how to reduce his best friend into a fit of giggles.


End file.
